


【黑青、原青】now, past and future.

by lovetitle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 一戰前到二戰後青峰的心情轉折, 黑青提前原青
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

陽光從窗簾間的縫隙灑落，一點點、一點點的照亮了臥房，置於房間正中央的床上躺著一個人，純白的床單與他肌膚的顏色呈現強烈的對比。   
  
浴室內傳來梳洗聲，一個墨黑髮色的人從裡頭走出，他有一頭捲翹的毛髮。當他在想事情的時候總喜歡拉拉自己前面的頭髮，捲起再放下、再捲起然後放下，直到想到解決的方法。那人自在地將身上的浴袍脫掉，雖然他的年紀早已突破30，但是身材仍然維持得相當健美，這也許跟他擔任桐皇高中的球隊教練有著不少的關係。從他的背上可以看到數條血紅色的抓痕、肩胛上也有著牙齒的咬痕，可以想見昨日他經歷過一場多麼激烈的情事。   
  
躺在床上的人，雖然因為膚色的關係不甚清楚，但也看得出，他的身上有著昨晚激情過後的產物。鎖骨直至胸前都有著點點的咬痕，是俗稱的草莓園。   
  
原澤換好自己的衣服，看了腕上的錶，再不走就來不及了，提起放在桌上的公事包，走到臥房前意思意思敲個門板，便直接打開了。指節撞擊門板的聲音讓房內的人皺緊了眉頭，原澤看他不願起來，只簡單交代要他去學校上課以及今天有練習要記得來。   
  
躺在床上的人聽見原澤的話語，呵呵呵地笑了，笑聲帶著些許的沙啞，這跟他剛醒有不小的關係，或許也跟昨日狂亂的情事有關。「原來你還知道你是老師啊，哪有老師會把學生壓上床的！」   
  
「不是你先伸手的嗎？」原澤挑眉看著自家隊上的王牌──青峰大輝，躺在床上全身赤裸著，只蓋著被單。見他不願回答那個問題，原澤也識相地換了話題。「大輝，記得要來練習。」   
  
「不要。就算練習了，籃球還是一樣的無聊，那幹嘛要去呢？」青峰拉起被子，蓋住自己的頭，遮住自己，一如往常地逃避著籃球。  
  
感受到他心底的糾結，原澤沒多說什就離開了，留下青峰大輝一人在房間裡。   
  
如同他現在的籃球能力，超群、使人望塵莫及、無人可以匹敵，所以獨自一人。   
  
晨光雖然照亮了臥房，卻照不亮青峰大輝心中的黑暗。   
  
＊   
  
我先伸手的……嗎？  
  
好像是這樣吧，跟原澤的第一次是莫名其妙開始的，原本只是隨口說說，沒想到他就答應了。  
  
跟哲的第一次也是、突然就開始了。  
  
＊  
  
大雨霹靂啪啦地下著，大滴的雨水乒乒乓乓地撞擊個體育館的屋頂，聲音迴盪在球場上，卻沒有澆熄場上球員與場邊觀眾的熱情。  
  
每位觀眾都目不轉睛的盯著場上的一舉一動，球員也竭盡全力地想為自己隊上贏得比賽。  
  
終場的哨聲響起，幾家歡樂幾家愁。  
  
兩邊的隊員到中間集合握手，即使再傷心、再難過，該有的禮節還是要做。  
  
「帝光中學對石山中學，75比68！帝光中學勝出！」  
  
帝光中學，中學的籃球部名校，去年有了潛力十足生力軍加入，今年又有了秘密武器，讓隊上的實力更為堅強。  
  
比賽結束，在帝光中學的休息室，青峰和黑子在換衣服，青峰一邊換著衣服，一邊回味著剛才球場上的種種，邊講還邊比手畫腳，好不快樂。黑子在一旁默默聽著青峰講的話，偶爾點點頭，有時插嘴說幾句。  
  
這就是青峰與黑子的相處模式。  
  
「哲，今天贏了啊！」  
  
「是啊，今天是第一次和青峰君合作一起為隊上贏得比賽。」  
  
「哪有，之前不也有過一起合作？」  
  
「不一樣的，這是贏得第一場的正式比賽，之前的練習賽不同。青峰君你懂嗎？」  
  
「哼，我當然懂，就是贏了不是嗎？」  
  
黑子抬頭看著青峰賭氣的面孔，開心地勾起嘴角。  
  
「哲，你笑屁啊！」看見黑子笑得開心，青峰要生氣也生氣不起來。  
  
換好衣服，背起背包，和赤司打了聲招呼就先行離去的兩人。  
  
「這兩人的感情可真好啊！」綠間推了眼鏡，眨了剛快被閃乾的眼睛。  
  
「感情好總比感情不好強啊！綠間羨慕嗎？」剛打贏一場比賽，心情愉悅的赤司問道。  
  
「我才沒有！誰要忌妒那麼籃球笨蛋啊！」被戳破心事的綠間連忙反駁，卻不知道這樣更凸顯了自己的在意。  
  
想和對方好好相處卻不知道該怎麼做才對，雖然嘴上總是說著因為血型不合，所以不好也是正常的，但看著與自己同樣血型的青峰，卻與黑子相處得如此自然。  
  
怎樣才能跟對方當好朋友呢？  
  
14歲的綠間真太郎，14歲的青春困惑。  
  
「小赤仔，我要吃美味棒！」剛打完一場比賽，完全不想動的紫原，掛在自家隊長赤司身上，討食著。  
  
「好好，今天紫原也表現得很棒。」從腳邊的袋子掏出了起司口味的美味棒，貼心地幫紫原把包裝打開，方便對方食用。  
  
綠間「嘖！」地一聲也離開了球隊休息室，居然忘記隊上除了放閃不自知的情侶檔之外，還有另外一對。  
  
綠間只好抱著他三不五時就被閃的可憐眼睛，回家休息去。  
  
＊  
  
雨啪搭啪搭打在傘上，黑子和青峰撐著傘，舔著自己的冰棒，雖然沒有講話，但聽著雨聲到也有一番情趣。  
  
「吶，哲。」青峰開口打破了美好的寧靜。  
  
黑子抬頭看向青峰，以眼神表示「怎麼了？」  
  
「也沒有，只是想說，第一次合作要不要慶祝一下…」跟黑子的交往非常的自然，雖然桃井有些陰鬱，但也接受了倆人交往的事實。偶爾桃井會跟青峰討論他跟黑子間相處，像是不管什麼的第一次都很重要、要注意哲君有沒有心情不好、要主動關心對方、要溫柔一點等等。  
  
想起桃井前幾天才跟他說過的話，青峰吶吶地想，自己是不在意，但是說不定哲會在意啊。  
  
黑子點點頭說：「好啊，那要在哪裡？」  
  
青峰想了想。「來我家吧，我爸媽這幾天出國，我家沒人這樣也比較方便。」  
  
「嗯，那就叨擾了。」  
  
黑子先拿出手機，播給媽媽，說今天會可能會晚點回家。  
  
黑子的媽媽一聽到是要跟青峰一起，馬上就答應了。  
  
原本還有點擔心自家小孩，不愛說話、喜歡安靜、又沒什麼朋友，上了國中加入籃球隊之後就漸漸改變了，出去的時間多了，也有個好朋友。  
  
能交到像青峰一樣的朋友，阿哲，你要好好珍惜啊！  
  
＊  
  
「怎樣？」有點擔心黑子的媽媽不放行的青峰，開口問講完電話的黑子。  
  
黑子比了個OK的手勢，回答青峰的問題。  
  
青峰大喊著「YA！」一聲，開心地跳了起來。  
  
「哲你要吃什麼？」  
  
「M記的香草奶昔。」  
  
「又是那甜膩膩的東西，哲你還吃不膩。」青峰想起奶昔甜膩膩的味道，忍不住皺了眉頭。  
  
「就算是青峰君，也不能說香草奶昔的壞話！」黑子癟著嘴生氣地完全不看青峰。  
  
「好啦好啦，我不說了，只是我不是很喜歡。」青峰伸手捏了捏黑子鼓起的臉頰，就算被黑子生氣地揮掉也不生氣。「不要生氣了。」  
  
「青峰君，等等請我喝奶昔，我就不生氣。」  
  
「一天就夠了嗎？」  
  
「如果你想多請幾天，我也不會介意的。」  
  
兩人就在路上伴著嘴，這就是青峰與黑子每天的日常。  
  
＊  
  
步出M記的兩人，青峰手上提了個大袋子，黑子手上則是拿著青峰請的香草奶昔。  
  
想起什麼事的青峰，要黑子先在M記前等他。  
  
看著青峰遠去的背影，黑子無奈的想著，他似乎都只能看著對方的背影，不管多麼努力的想走進，對方卻前進的比他更快，兩人間的距離越來越大、越來越遠，特別是在籃球上。  
  
在黑子胡思亂想的時候，青峰早就回來了。  
  
「哲，我回來了！」青峰臉上的爽朗笑容與黑子的內心的擔憂形成對比。  
  
如同綠間說的，黑子是影，唯有最強的光，能讓黑子發揮最強的實力。  
  
青峰大輝與黑子哲也，輝與黑，光與影。  
  
一個閃耀的刺眼，一個黑晦的把人吸入。  
  
 **不管怎樣，只要能在青峰君身邊，可以跟他一起打球就好了。**  
  
黑子伸手一把攬住青峰的腰，把頭埋在對方的胸前，呼吸之間都是對方的味道。  
  
 **我現在還跟他在一起。**  
  
察覺黑子的怪異，青峰心中滿是不知所措，頭一次看到這樣的黑子，他只能回抱黑子，緊緊的抱住對方。  
  
「青峰君，你抱太緊了，我不能要呼吸了。」黑子回過神來，兩人還在M記門口就這麼大方的摟摟抱抱，雖然現在是個開放的社會，但是穿著帝光制服就在外面這麼親密，難免不會被人指指點點。  
  
「哲，你沒事嗎？」  
  
「我沒事，別擔心。」  
  
看著青峰露出不相信的表情，黑子只好換個說法。  
  
「我只是突然很想念青峰君的味道，青峰君身上的味道很好聞，尤其是汗水淋漓的時候。我多麼希望可以成為那汗水，這樣就可以流過青峰君身上的每塊肌膚。」  
  
「哲，你變態啊！」因為黑子的話語而臉紅青峰，大聲叫道。  
  
看著青峰爆紅的臉，黑子心中湧現一股滿足感。  
  
 **只要能跟青峰君一起就好了。**  
  
＊


	2. Chapter 2

來過青峰家不下十次的黑子，早已熟知對方家裡的擺設，雖然不是什麼大豪宅，但黑子總能從青峰家的擺設感受到安排者的用心。青峰的父母雙方都需要工作，所以青峰從小就在桃井家蹭飯，但是他們對青峰的關懷從沒減少過，也為青峰的課業相當擔心。要不是青峰還有運動強項，可以讓他輕易的通過帝光入學門檻，真不知道青峰會流落何方。

熟知門路的黑子，到了客廳、打開了電燈，坐在沙發椅上晃著腳，等著青峰將M記拿來。

一口一口吸著杯裡的奶昔，冰涼又甜膩的味道在口中化開，順著喉嚨直達胃部。一陣呼嚕呼嚕的聲音響起，意味著杯中奶昔的罄盡。黑子跳下沙發，往廚房走去。

青峰正在廚房把飲料裝杯，把食物從袋中取出，把垃圾就地解決。走進廚房的黑子，先把手上的飲料杯洗淨，做好分類，捧起青峰裝杯好的奶昔，要端去客廳喝。正要走出廚房時，被青峰攔腰抱住，黑子眼前矇上一片陰影，接著感受到嘴唇貼上了什麼。

青峰將自己的唇疊上黑子的，細細的、微微的、慢慢的磨著對方的嘴唇，然後伸出舌頭精心描繪著對方的唇。

黑子感受到青峰的挑逗，既然對方不主動，只好自己來了。

黑子由被動轉為主動，伸出舌頭纏繞對方的舌頭，「噗滋噗茲」的聲響不斷從兩人交纏的連接處發出，兩人像是牙牙學語的嬰兒一般，無法順利的吞嚥口水，溢出的口水延著嘴角流出，一路流進黑子衣服裡。

糾纏不休的兩人終於依依不捨的分開了，黑子伸出衣袖抹去嘴邊的水痕，看著青峰一臉滿足的說：「還是哲嘴裡的奶昔為最合我的胃。」還舔了嘴唇一圈。

黑子羞得打了青峰一拳，喃喃地念著：「這種話不要說出口啊！」

黑子帶著他的奶昔逃出了廚房，青峰摸著被黑子打的地方，開心地笑了。

＊

剛比賽完的兩個男孩，就像秋風掃落葉一般，將買來的東西吃個精光，桌上滿滿都是吃完的殘骸屑削。

即使跟青峰再熟，在別人家吃完東西就是要幫忙收拾，黑子收拾一下餐桌上的的垃圾，來到廚房看到青峰從冰箱拿出了酒。

「青峰君，你…」

「哲，不覺得要慶祝就要來點特別的嗎？」

「可是青峰君我們還沒滿20啊！」

「那沒關係，我平常也常跟我爸喝，沒關係的。」

「那好吧。」

從沒喝過酒的黑子，其實躍躍欲試，雖然黑子表面上看起來淡漠，卻是個好奇寶寶，想要嘗試各種東西。

冒著泡的啤酒，金黃的顏色透過杯子的折射，顯得更加的清透澄澈。

入口時因為剛開，所以有著些許的刺痛，苦苦澀澀的，吞嚥時感受的到她的灼熱感，喝完在喉頭有著些許的回甘。

「哲，喜歡嗎？」青峰小心翼翼地問。

「說不上討厭，我還是比較喜歡香草奶昔。」

青峰開心地呵呵呵笑了，黑子像是感染了他的開心也笑了。

倆人喝著酒，聊著摸不著邊際的話題，一口一口、一杯一杯、一瓶一瓶，不知不覺就把所有酒都喝光了。

令人意外的，頭一次喝酒的黑子酒量居然比青峰好很多，只是白皙的臉龐染上一層紅，比起青峰走路都走不直真的好多了。雖然青峰喝的有比黑子多，但是這樣的差距也太多了。

黑子扶著搖搖晃晃的青峰，走回他的房間，半推半扛地把青峰送回他的房間，看著青峰現在的狀況，黑子也不放心就這樣回家，只好告知母親，今天要在青峰家過夜。幸好今天是禮拜五，母親才會爽快的答應。

黑子在廚房裡迅速地調了杯蜂蜜水，回到了青峰的房間，把青峰叫起來，喂了他半杯的蜂蜜水，才放他躺回床上。以前看過媽媽這樣做過，這樣應該可以稍稍解點酒吧。黑子安靜地把剩下的蜂蜜水喝完，要拿杯子去洗的時候，聽到青峰不斷喃喃地說著話。黑子怕青峰正不舒服，連忙把杯子擺在一旁，爬上床，聽著青峰在說什麼。

「哲、哲、哲…」聽著青峰不斷的叫著自己的名字，每叫一次，黑子的心就多跳一下、臉就多紅一分。

看青峰沒什麼問題，黑子只想快點逃離這個，讓他臉紅心跳的聲音。

在黑子要離開的時候，青峰突然睜眼抓住他的手腕，將黑子拉向自己。

混濁中看得出還有一絲清明的眼睛，青峰雙眼直直地看著黑子，黑子從青峰靛藍色的瞳孔看見自己的倒影。

這是青峰君眼中的我。

黑子一手被青峰抓著，另一手撐在青峰旁邊，努力地撐住自己不要直接壓在青峰的身上。由上往下俯視青峰，對黑子來說是個難得的經驗，黝黑的皮膚染上一層微微的紅，不仔細看還看不出來。

黑子低下頭慢慢地靠近青峰，兩人之間的距離越來越近，近到可以感受到對方的氣息呼在自己臉上，近到可以數出對方的睫毛數量，近到可以聽到青峰近乎呢喃的告白，最後近到兩人的唇貼在一起，距離為零。

──「哲，我喜歡你」

＊

隔天早上

夏天的太陽總是特別早升起，才五點多窗外就有鳥兒在啾啾地鳴叫，因為平時都會早起去跑步，青峰大輝的生理時鐘在五點就會醒來了，他瞇著眼、抹抹臉，翻個身想再瞇兩下。他沒想到一翻身就感受到肌肉酸痛，青峰大輝就這樣被痛醒了。

怎麼會這麼痛，昨天就只打場球賽，又不是接受赤司的五倍練習，怎麼會這樣？

昨天、昨天，我跟哲說要慶祝，喝了酒之後…

青峰想起自己對黑子的告白，瞬間爆了氣、臉脹得通紅，摀著臉想著自己昨天還真大膽。

酒後吐真言，是嗎？

然後、然後發生了什麼事？

青峰抓抓腦袋，想破頭也沒有想出一點事。

昨天沒洗澡還是先去洗好了，身上黏黏得不太舒服。

嗯、身上黏黏的…

青峰掀開蓋在身上的薄被，發現身上滿是紅色的咬痕，睡在他身旁的黑子，背上有著數條抓痕。

青峰伸出手拿自己的手跟抓痕相比較。

一樣。

所以哲背上的痕跡是我抓的！？

還有床上的一灘灘白色的液體，有些已經乾掉或是泛黃了。

這表示、我們昨天做了嗎！？

而且我還是被壓的那個！

青峰移動自己到黑子旁邊，中途不小心拉到疑似昨晚使用過度的肌肉，自己在旁邊齜牙咧嘴加臉歪了一番，伸出手小心翼翼地一遍又一遍撫摸著黑子的臉龐。

因為是哲，所以可以。

青峰摸了黑子好一會，直到對方蹙起眉頭，快要被自己吵醒才依依不捨地收了手。

青峰跳下床，雖然肌肉依舊酸疼不已，但是經過幾次的伸展，他倒也已經習慣了這股疼痛，伴隨著自己的一舉一動所帶來的疼痛。

這是哲帶給他的。

如果說青峰是光，黑子是影。

光與影是不能被分開的，光的一切影要承受，那影所帶來的一切呢？

光也是要承受的。

因為是哲，所以接受。

青峰進了浴室，快速地沖了個澡，接著把黑子抱進浴室，把他洗乾淨，再將床單換過，這樣黑子等等才會比較好睡。

青峰從浴室裡抱出黑子，先拿了條大浴巾，將黑子身上的水珠擦乾。雖然黑子總和青峰一同在太陽下練習，也沒有塗防曬乳，但是他的膚色還是一樣的白，就像他這麼人一樣白白淨淨、清清爽爽，像雨後的藍天澄澈清透。從衣櫃裡挑了一件自己的排汗衫，幫對方換上，再拿出許久沒用的吹風機，悉心地把黑子的頭髮吹乾。因為吹風機熱熱的很舒服吧，黑子發出像貓咪的呼嚕聲，青峰還緊張地以為黑子哪裡不舒服。

洗好澡、換好衣服、床單也換了，這樣OK了吧。

青峰輕輕地把黑子放回床上，幫他蓋上被子，手上提著該洗的床單，悄悄地關上了門。

黑子聽到關門的聲音，睜開了眼睛，馬上又閉上了。溫柔地笑著。

青峰君，其實很溫柔的。

＊


	3. Chapter 3

就這樣，有一就有二，無三不成禮。這檔事漸漸地有了個定律，只要兩人合作一起贏得比賽，就會上床。有時在青峰家，有時在黑子家，或是在天臺，或是在學校的淋浴間。

　　有時是黑子攻，有時是青峰攻。兩人有著不用言傳的默契，只要能一起，怎樣都好。

　　直到，那天，全中賽結束的晚上。

　　一樣在青峰家，一樣贏得比賽、一樣父母出國，不同的是沒有喝酒、沒有M記、沒有光與影的心靈契合。

　　青峰低著頭，坐在自己的床邊。黑子走到他的身邊搓弄著他的頭，就像平時青峰對他一樣。

　　「哲，果然…」

　　黑子不讓青峰把話說完，就抬起他的頭、捏住他的下巴、用自己的嘴堵住對方的嘴。

　　我不想從你口中聽到那句話。

　　堵上對方嘴的同時，黑子的手從寬大的球衣下擺伸入，輕輕柔柔來回的摸著青峰的腰間肉。雖然很難相信，但青峰有點怕癢，平時隔著衣服還好，像這樣直接肉體接觸的時候，令人難以忍耐。

　　搔癢的酥麻感、不同於自己觸摸的感受，再再都挑起了青峰的情慾。

　　15歲的少年兒，血氣未定，一挑撥就起。

　　看青峰因為自己的觸摸，而面色潮紅、發出「嗯嗯啊啊」細碎的呻吟聲。黑子離開對方的唇，從中牽出一條銀絲，延伸、拉長然後斷掉，彷彿預兆著兩人分離的未來。

　　黑子愉悅地看著青峰的反應，伸入球衣內的手更往上了，從腰邊、腹肌、胸肌，接著來到胸前的兩點，黑子不輕不重的捏了兩下，瞬間過大的刺激讓青峰像從床上彈了起來。

　　「哲，你…」青峰臉紅著怒瞪黑子，在黑子眼中看來更像是在撒嬌。

　　「青峰君，不也很開心嗎？」黑子俯下身，將青峰胸前的紅點吶入口中。

　　溫熱的口腔包含住自己的乳頭，靈動的舌尖不斷在上跳動、舔拭，青峰忍不住低吟。只有一邊的乳頭受到了照顧，另外一邊顯得孤零零地，黑子的手在青峰的胸膛上遊走，就遲遲不願觸碰那點。

　　青峰忍受不住的低吼：「哲…另外一邊…」講出這種話的青峰羞恥得摀住自己的臉。

　　「好的，青峰君。」黑子說著好卻沒有動作，反而在青峰的鎖骨、胸前徘徊流連，留下的血紅的咬嚙痕跡。

　　遲遲沒有被觸碰的不滿足再加上啃咬的刺激，讓青峰更難以忍耐。他顫巍巍地抬起手放到自己的胸前，羞恥著自慰著。

　　「青峰君真是不乖啊！」邊說邊打掉青峰覆上自己胸膛的手，黑子的臉上帶著滿足的笑容。

　　「哲…給我…」

　　「是的。」再次俯下身的黑子將青峰另一邊的乳首含進口中。

　　青峰發出了舒服且滿足的低吟，黑子聽到了對方的滿足的呻吟，低聲笑著。青峰面色潮紅，不爽地說：「笑屁啊！」

　　「青峰君現在還這麼有精神可以大叫，等等可別叫到沒聲了。」黑子的手一把握住青峰早已挺立的分身，用著它分泌的體液上下滑動著。

　　看著對方在床上美豔的神情、伸展的結實身軀，「這一切都只有我能看到」的這個念頭，讓黑子開心地笑了。

　　低下頭、虔誠地服侍他的光──青峰大輝。

　　＊

　　我是那麼得相信哲的話，但…現在覺得那根本、根本不可能存在。

　　青峰因為身體的疲憊與心靈的打擊，讓他在高潮的時候就昏過去了。

　　黑子退出原先埋在青峰體內的性器，雖然有些疲憊，但他還是硬撐著不要導下去就睡了。走進浴室，稍稍清理一下自己，拿了條毛巾打濕，回到床邊，細心地擦拭著青峰健壯的身體，處理著剛才兩人製造的髒亂。

　　從結實的胸肌到壯碩的手臂、令人稱羨的八塊腹肌、優美的腿部線條，一點一滴、緩慢且細心的擦過。因為體型關係，黑子無法帶青峰去浴室洗澡，只能這樣讓他舒適一點。

　　青峰囁嚅地說了什麼，黑子湊近傾聽，聽清青峰的話，讓黑子的眼神黯淡了。

　　打理好青峰、著裝完畢，黑子坐在床邊看著青峰的睡顏，在睡覺的時候依然緊皺著眉頭不放，黑子伸出手想要把他撫平卻無法。

　　沮喪的黑子只能親吻著對方的額頭，像是祝福一樣默念著。

　　然後輕輕地帶上青峰的房門，背起自己的書包，離開了青峰家。

　　──「哲，果然…還是不行，能贏過我的只有我自己。」

　　──「我相信比青峰君厲害的人很快就出現了。」

　　走在夏日夜晚的街道上，說是夏日，夜晚也帶有幾分涼意，黑子打了個顫，獨自一人步上了回家的路。

　　＊

　　全中賽結束了，屬於奇蹟世代的豐功偉業，也結束了；但屬於國三生的暑假才正要開始。

　　瞪著手機螢幕的青峰，看著通訊錄上名為「哲」的號碼，不爽地闔上了手機。

　　自從全中賽結束以後，青峰和黑子就沒見過面，先是青峰回老家，然後是黑子出國，兩個人在陰錯陽差之下，整個暑假都沒見到面。

　　青峰將手機輕輕地靠在額上，不自覺地叫出「哲」。

　　驚覺自己做了什麼事的青峰，甩甩自己通紅的臉，他的心裡充滿了「想見哲」的慾望。散著步便不自覺就來到黑子家前的青峰，站在門口，看著黑子位於二樓的房間，凝視了好一會才離開。

　　但是他沒有注意到在小巷子裡的陰影處，有著一個人，正無聲地啜泣著，張開嘴想說什麼卻說不出口，直到青峰走遠，遠到看不見他的背影，才聽到他帶著哭音的道歉聲。

　　「青峰君，對不起──」

　　＊

　　對於自己的生日就是開學日，青峰的心中有兩種感覺在不斷的拉扯，一是覺得為什麼生日當天還要上課而感到不爽。二是開心，因為今天就可以看到哲了，還可以收到哲的禮物。

　　想到這點就不禁開心起來的青峰，原先臭著的臉色也緩和不少。

　　正在想黑子不知道會送什麼禮物給他的青峰，遠遠地就聽到自家青梅竹馬的呼喊聲。

　　「阿大、阿大.....」向青峰狂奔的桃井，想要向青峰說出從黃瀨那得知的驚人消息。

　　「聽小黃說，哲君他....」氣喘吁吁的桃井無法順利地說出一句完整的話，像個壞掉的唱片機，不斷著重複先前說過的話語。

　　「五月你快說啊！哲他怎麼了？」被桃井掉足胃口的青峰，心底焦躁地想著，哲出了什麼事嗎？車禍嗎？住院嗎？

　　「哲君他、他退出籃球部了！」在平穩自己的呼吸後，桃井終於說出了後半句話。

　　太好了，哲沒有出事。但是五月她剛才說什麼，說哲退出籃球部──

　　「怎麼可能啊！哲怎麼可能會退出籃球部！」

　　「是真的，據說哲君在全中賽後沒多久，就向赤司申請退部了。聽小黃說，怎麼找都找不到哲君，打電話也找不到人，簡訊也沒回....」

　　腦中一片混亂的青峰，早已聽不進桃井說的話，腦中只轉著一個念頭，「為什麼哲不見了」。

　　「阿大、阿大，你是不是對哲君說了什麼不好聽的話，所以哲君才退部了！」桃井一臉「都是你的錯」的看著青峰，要青峰給他一個交代。

　　「我不知道啦！」轉身就要離開的青峰，心中只有一個想法「要把哲找出來，問清楚」。

　　「你不把話講清，我就不讓你走！」桃井對於青峰不把話講清就想走的行為感到不開心，所以抱住青峰的手臂不讓青峰離開。

　　「你很煩！不管什麼都要問、都要參一腳，跟哲交往的是我不是你，這麼黏你煩不煩啊！」滿腦子混亂的青峰，對於桃井的糾纏，只覺得她很煩，不自覺就將不滿的情緒宣洩到她身上，說起話口無遮攔。

　　桃井聽完青峰的話，唰地臉一白，接著如同她到青峰身旁一樣，轉身狂奔，離去。

　　「笨蛋阿大！」桃井在心中不斷地罵著那個笨到不能再笨的青梅竹馬。

　　看著桃井離去的背影，青峰覺得無比煩躁。

　　抹抹臉、讓自己清醒的青峰心想：「不管怎樣，先把哲找出來問清楚再說。」

　　下定決心的青峰，開始了他一整天的找人行動。

　　耗費一整天的下課時間的青峰，在學校裡東奔西跑著，到黑子的班上，到平時他們一起吃飯的天臺上，到黑子常在樹下看書的椅凳邊，到他們常一起練習的第四體育館。青峰將帝光全校一遍又一遍的找過，但就是找不到人。

　　平時三兩下就可以發現黑子的青峰，現在怎麼找也找不到人。逼不得已的青峰大輝，最後找上了隊長──赤司征十郎，認為他應該知道些什麼。

　　「青峰，你問我為什麼不阻止黑子退部。」赤司忍俊不禁，說出自己不阻止的理由：「黑子說要專心準備大考，所以申請退部。於理，我沒有理由阻止；於情，黑子他自己也希望退部。」

　　為什麼、為什麼、為什麼、為什麼、為什麼.....我不了解。

　　哲，你為什麼要退部。

　　「黑子要我轉交一封信給你。」赤司遞出一個樣式簡單大方的信封。

　　青峰一把搶過來，迅速地拆開。看完信之後，青峰把信揉皺，緊緊地握在手上，頭也不回地就離開了。

　　「這樣你滿意了嗎？」赤司喃喃自語地說著。

　　這時，從櫃子後冒出了一個人，那個人點點頭，說：「謝謝你，赤司君，再見。」欠個身就準備離去的黑子，原來早就在部辦裡，剛才青峰與赤司的一言一語全都聽在耳裡。

　　「等等，黑子，你真的想清楚了嗎？」忍不住叫住黑子的赤司，話中充滿了對黑子的擔憂。

　　「是的，赤司君，我想得很清楚，就算他不領情，我也會繼續做下去的。」背對著赤司就這樣答話的黑子如此說道。

　　說完話，黑子也像青峰一樣，頭也不回地離開了部辦。

　　赤司悠悠地嘆了一口氣，將全身的力氣放掉，躺進椅子裡。

　　究竟是什麼從什後開始，大家漸行漸遠了呢？

　　就算是可以預測未來的赤司征十郎，也無法阻止奇跡的分離。

　　＊

　　對青峰大輝來說，十五歲是他最討厭的一年。

　　這一年，他收到了一份名為對他好的生日禮物，但是他卻只感覺到痛苦的禮物。

　　想要退貨也不行，因為送他禮物的那個人早就離開了他，要換禮物也找不到人。

　　十五，這個他又愛又恨的數字。

　　＊

　　就這樣青峰跟黑子再也沒見過面。

　　炎熱的夏天過去了，蕭瑟的秋天在不知不覺間也流逝了，寒冷的冬天也過去了，象徵新生的春天就要來了。

　　奇跡的世代們也決定好了自己的去向。

　　赤司因為父母工作的關係，去了京都。紫原則是去了秋田。黃瀨因為工作的關係，到了神奈川。綠間秉持著「盡人事」的原則，選擇了東京三大王者之一的秀德。

　　青峰以體保的方式進入桐皇，黑子則以考試入學進入了誠凜。

　　曾經要好的奇蹟世代，如今分崩離析。

　　曾經密不可分的光與影，現在分隔兩地，但是分開的兩人不約而同都產生了變化。

　　光越來越強，讓人無法直視，影愈發黑晦，叫人迷失。

　　＊

　　升上高中的第一天，青峰穿著嶄新的制服離開家裡，同時對面──也就是桃井家的門也開了。

　　青峰看到桃井身上穿的制服跟自己的制服，同樣繡著「桐皇」二字。

　　上學路線完全一樣的兩人，肩並肩走著。

　　青峰瞥了桃井一眼，蠻不在乎地對桃井說：「你可以去跟『他』讀同一間學校，不用管我的。」

　　桃井用力的揍了青峰一下，生氣地說：「我怎麼可能不管你，你對我來說就像弟弟一樣。我怎麼可能不管你啊......阿大。」說到激動處，桃井的眼眶泛著淚光。

　　青峰不好意思地搓搓鼻子，說了──

　　桃井露出了一個微笑說：「家人之間還需言謝嗎？」

　　雖然桃井紅了鼻頭，絕對稱不上漂亮，但是在青峰心中，他覺得那個微笑是他看過最美麗的笑容。

　　苦悶了半年多，青峰大輝頭一次開懷地笑了。

　　東風吹起，春櫻片片飄零散落。

　　青峰大輝和桃井五月倆人帶著國中難過的回憶，起程了，踏上了前往了桐皇的路上。


	4. Chapter 4

籃球之於青峰大輝，宛若水之於魚，他可以一天不看小麻衣的寫真集，但是不能一天不打球，就像魚，可以一天不吃東西，但是不能一刻沒有水。  
對青峰來說，籃球就是這麼的重要。

　　在還沒上小學前，就先學會了打籃球，每一天、每一天都去家附近的球場跟大哥哥們打球。儘管青峰在籃球這個領域相當的有天分，但是幼稚園的小孩要怎麼跟高中生相比呢？青峰每天都輸地慘兮兮地回家，卻更加地喜歡籃球──因為籃球是這麼的有趣。

　　憑著對籃球的興趣與天賦，青峰進入了全日本籃球有名的帝光中學，每日籃球隊的練習雖然疲憊，不過青峰每一天都過得很開心──打籃球是這樣地有趣。認識了跟自己一樣喜愛籃球的哲，還有一群好夥伴。

　　──但這樣的均勢，在青峰大輝的能力遠遠超過其他人後，被打破了。

　　為什麼跟以前一樣沒輸過，現在卻這麼地無聊？  
　　為什麼我只是稍微認真一點，你們就放棄了？  
　　為什麼打籃球會這麼的無聊？

　　為什麼？為什麼？為什麼？為什麼？為什麼？為什麼？為什麼？為什麼？

　　誰可以告訴我，為什麼？

　　＊

　　誠凜高校對上桐皇學園，桐皇學園以兩倍多的分差大勝誠凜高校。

　　原澤帶青峰回到公寓裡，想起在休息室，青峰差點要與後補球員打了起來。原澤不禁蹙起了眉頭，幸好那位不原沒發生什麼事，也跟他約定了不可以向籃球月刊透露這件事。

　　那時就明白青峰的情緒處於極度不穩的狀態，因此原澤堅持要先帶他回公寓，以免在路上發生了什麼事。

　　那可不像桐皇球隊的部員一樣，安撫一下就了事了。

　　原澤看著青峰的表現，想著：『今天到底是贏還是輸呢？』

　　以桐皇的角度來看，今天的的確確是贏；但以青峰大輝的立場來看，今天的他，或許輸得悽悽慘慘。

　　看自己呆在這也沒事做，打算回家的原澤，走向青峰。

「青峰，看你回家，還是要留在這，我都沒意見，那我先走....」

　　話還沒說完，原澤就感覺到自己的視野轉移了，感受到背部傳來的疼痛，他望著映入眼簾天花板，冷靜地想著：『原來我被撲倒了嗎？』接著感受到了自己的脖子正被啃咬著。

　　「青峰，你知道你在做什麼嗎？」

　　青峰抬頭看了原澤一眼，然後繼續在對方頸上烙下一個又一個的痕跡、企圖挑逗著對方。

　　原澤任由青峰在自己身上亂摸，自己倒是非常地悠哉。

　　緩慢地拉開青峰穿在身上的球衣外套，手直接從球衣旁地寬闊的袖口鑽了進去，直接捏住了青峰的乳頭。

　　敏感處被揉捏的快感，讓青峰紅了臉，雖然因為膚色不甚明顯，但從他身體僵了一下來看，肯定是有感覺。

　　不甘示弱的青峰拉開了原澤的褲頭，對方的性器僅微微地抬著頭。青峰毫不猶豫地隔著內褲上上下下搓弄著。

　　『平常他不會這麼做的。』

　　原澤錯愕於青峰的行為，同時湧起更多的是快感。

　　原澤是個正常的男人，送上門的肥肉哪有不吃的道理。

　　他翻了身反把青峰壓在下面。

　　「本來我不想做到最後的，但壞小孩是要好好被指導的！」

　　「可以就來吧！」青峰依舊不改自己跩跩的語氣。

　　原澤勾起邪佞的微笑，脫下青峰的球衣、球褲。

　　一場夜晚的迷情就此拉開序幕。

　　從客廳到房內，四處散落的衣服，球衣與西裝兩種完全不搭嘎的服裝。  
　　就像青峰大輝與原澤克德，年齡的落差、身分的隔閡、心與心的分離。  
　　有著各自的目的，所以才一起。但這樣真的可以獲得什麼嗎？

　　空氣中瀰漫著屬於精液的腥味，房間內傳來肉體與肉體碰撞拍打聲，呻吟聲也從流洩而出。

　　除了他們倆人之外沒有答案。

　　＊

　　看見水藍眼眸中的痛楚，青峰大輝的心像是被針刺一樣地疼痛、流血。

　　是我傷害他的，為什麼我也會痛？

　　我，不想傷害他的，但是傷人的話卻不斷地從我的嘴裡流出。

　　或許我是在忌妒吧！

　　忌妒著你，忌妒著被你所選的火神，看到他就想起過去的我。

　　吶，15歲的青峰大輝，為什麼你這麼喜愛籃球呢？

　　籃球對你來說是什麼呢？

　　現在的我，不了解。


	5. Chapter 5

愉快、開心、興奮的情緒充斥著全身。  
　　啊！好久沒這麼開心了，可以暢己所欲地打著球。

　　「謝謝你呢，哲。」

　　＊

　　第四節結束的哨聲響起，揮空的手帶著難以甩掉的觸感，四周觀眾的歡聲雷動，對手──誠凜高校的球員們開心地相擁、放聲大叫。  
　　彷彿只有我還留在剛才激烈球賽的情緒裡不想離開，狂歡後的寂寞就是這樣吧！真沒想到，以前哲說過的話，我竟然體會到了。

　　──「狂歡後的寂寞，那是啥啊！」  
　　──「我想青峰君大概永遠不會懂的，因為你的腦中只有籃球啊！」  
　　──「不要以為我聽不出來你再罵我！」

　　一片空白的腦中浮現的兩個字，「輸了」。

　　輸，原來是一件這麼簡單的事嗎？

　　＊

　　放在口袋內得手機傳來震動，原澤滑開手機查看，是自家王牌傳來的簡訊。

　　──今天晚上九點，老地方見。

　　＊

　　八點五十五分，原澤站在公寓的門口，掏出了鑰匙開了門。  
　　原澤在玄關脫下鞋子，走進客廳就看到找他來的人，正坐在沙發上。

　　青峰大輝，奇跡世代的得分手，桐皇學園的王牌，同時他們倆人之間有個不可告人的秘密。  
　　一切的開始都在那場比賽後。

　　「你今天找我來有什麼事？不會是要我安慰你吧？」原澤扒了扒自己的頭髮，今天輸掉比賽，一整個暑假的辛勞就這樣付諸流水，湧升起得疲憊感，讓原澤無心陪青峰鬧，比起身體，更多的是心理層面的疲倦。

　　「不。我想跟你說，這地方我不會再來了，我也不會再約你出來了，這是最後一次。」青峰抬起低垂的頭，其眼神對上原澤。「最後一次，就隨便你吧。就當作是我第一次伸手的代價。」

　　「隨便我是嗎？」原澤向青峰走去，同時解開領帶。「還真敢說啊！那....只好請你付出代價了。」

　　青峰的視野因為原則得靠近而變暗，原澤的影子壟罩著他。  
　　既然張著眼也無法看到他想看的人，那就閉上眼睛吧。  
　　喀啦喀啦地拉下青峰身上的球衣拉鍊，原澤的唇直接貼上對方的頸部，啃咬著、吸吮著，「噗滋噗滋」的聲響從唇與頸的交界處溢洩而出。

　　青峰面無表情地忍耐著，不論接下來會發生什麼事。  
　　在原澤的唇離開青峰時，青峰認為他會繼續做下去，就如同往常一般，結果──原澤起了身，拿起脫下的西裝外套，就往門的方向走去。

　　原澤走到一半停了下來，說道：「鑰匙放在信箱裡就好，還有以後別輕易戲弄大人！下次說不定就沒這麼好運了。」  
　　他頭也不回地從青峰的視線中離開了，離開了這棟公寓，切斷了他們近數個月來的淫亂關係。

　　青峰摸著被親吻的頸部，上面還殘留著對方口腔的溫度、柔軟嘴唇的觸感。  
　　然後，他笑了。

　　這就是大人啊！  
　　哲，有一天我們是否也會變成這樣的大人呢？  
　　心口不一卻很溫柔的大人。

　　青峰走出公寓，「咖搭」一聲，上了鎖。  
　　「匡噹」一聲，落進信箱的鑰匙與鐵製信箱碰撞的聲音。

　　步出公寓的青峰，呼吸著充滿混著的自由空氣，享受著許久不見的放鬆。  
　　  
　　＊

　　十五歲的我，因為喜歡，所以放下它，只為了不讓它失去樂趣。  
　　十六歲的我，因為喜歡，所以找回它，它還是一樣的那麼有趣。

　　籃球，永遠不會膩，永遠那麼刺激、永遠不知道接下來會發生什麼事。

　　我會一直打著籃球的。

　　謝謝你呢，哲！

　　謝謝你，把籃球的快樂又帶回給我了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有點OOC(抹臉  
> 在我心中的青峰，其實從來沒有放棄過籃球，只因為不想讓它無聊，所以不去練習而已。希冀抓住它帶來的最後一點樂趣。  
> 就只是個任性的孩子啊（笑  
> 只是、我怎麼可以這麼愛他（痛哭  
> 希望青峰可以天天快樂（雙手合十


	6. Chapter 6

　躺在床上，青峰兩眼張大，瞪著天花板，翻過身，頭枕著手側躺著，算算距離自己上床過了三四個小時了，而自己也在床上翻了三四個小時。

 

　　「睡不著啊！」青峰無奈地說。

 

　　那場與誠凜比賽的餘韻還留在身體裡，身上的每個細胞不斷地嘶吼著想要打球的慾望。

 

　　手渴望著球的觸感，腳渴望著跑動。

 

　　想要打球！

 

　　青峰想著今天的那場比賽，從哲的改良傳球、消失的運球，到火神開ZONE、到最後的揮空的手，每個片段都在腦海裡一遍又一遍的重播。

 

　　翻來覆去，折騰了許久，身體也累到無法支撐，這才入了夢鄉，得到遲了一個晚上的好眠。

 

　　此時東方的天空正白了肚。

 

　　＊

 

　　「阿大！起床了，說好今天要去買鞋子的不是嗎？都已經中午了，你居然還在睡！」桃井直直衝進青峰房裡，把他從床上挖了起來。

 

　　原本桃井是想等青峰來找她的，等他把心情調適好，他們在一起去買鞋子。

 

　　但是，青峰居然睡到中午，這讓桃井覺得自己根本是白癡，還擔心他會心情不好，現在不是睡得像隻豬嗎？

 

　　「五月，你好吵！」青峰拉起被子蓋住自己的頭，以阻擋桃井製造的噪音。

 

　　「你嫌我吵！你也不想想現在都幾點了，不是說好今天要去買鞋子的嗎？怎麼還在睡！」見對方根本毫無反省意願，桃井徹徹底底炸毛了，一把扯掉青峰身上的被子，硬是強迫他起床。

 

　　「我昨天──」

 

　　「你昨天怎樣？」

 

　　「沒怎樣。」

 

　　原本想幫自己辯駁的青峰，話說到一半就自行打住。

 

　　因為太想打球而睡不著，這個失眠的理由說出來肯定會被五月那傢伙嘲笑，又不是幼稚園小朋友要出遊，因為太興奮而睡不著。

 

　　這件事打死都不能說出口。

 

　　被桃井這麼一鬧，青峰的睡意也全失了，他下了床，開了衣櫃，看著桃井抓抓頭：「你還不出去啊！這麼想看我換衣服。」

 

　　「從小到大還看不夠啊，我比較想看哲君的。」

 

　　黑子哲也，聽到這個人的名字，青峰感覺到自己的心抽痛了一下。

 

　　對他充滿了感謝，感謝他，幫自己找回了打球了樂趣。

 

　　雖然感謝，但是想起自己在場上跟他說過的話，青峰就忍不住打自己打掉重鍊。

 

　　青峰從沒有忘記自己在球場上對他說過的話。

 

　　──你以為那樣就可以贏過我？真是令人失望透頂。

　　──黑子（你）的籃球是不可能贏的了我的。

 

　　這時才注意到，自己當時說了多過分的話。

 

　　哲、會原諒我嗎？

 

　　青峰呐呐地閉上了眼，不可見地搖了搖頭。

 

　　就算有再多的理由、再多的原因，說出的話就像潑出去的水，是收不回來的，受傷的心，不會因為一句對不起就復原的。

 

　　更何況，他現在應該不需要我了吧！

 

　　青峰勾起苦澀的笑容，想起那個人現在已經有了新的光。

 

　　火神在籃球上取代了自己的地位，那感情上呢，他是否也取代了那個曾經屬於自己的位子。

 

　　我已經不被需要了，不是嗎。

 

　　現在這個狀況，去追究當初到底是誰先放手似乎不是那麼重要，誰先放手都不重要。

　　重要的是一個人懷念、追求著過去，另一個早已脫離、邁步向前行了。

 

　　「阿大，你還沒好嗎？」桃井拍著門問道。

 

　　「再一下就好。」

 

　　青峰抹抹臉、甩甩頭向浴室走去，同時甩開腦中煩亂的想法、抹去臉上的淚痕。

 

　　＊

 

　　兩人用過餐再出門，已是下午二點後。

 

　　冬天的太陽沒有夏日的刺痛尖銳，是溫柔地曬在漫步在街頭的兩個人身上。

 

　　青峰毫無懸念地走進了常去的體育用品店，店裡的自動門一開，吹出的暖風中帶著屬於新物特有的塑膠味，新的球鞋、新的籃球、新的味道。

 

　　青峰熟門熱路地走向球鞋區，邊逛邊看，順道把自己有興趣的鞋款拿下來摸摸碰碰凹凹折折，熟練地找著適合自己的鞋子。

 

　　在一旁的桃井，看著青峰專心挑鞋子的模樣，溫柔地笑了。

 

　　哲君，你幫我找回了，那個愛著籃球的阿大呢！

 

　　挑完球鞋後，倆人步出了店門。

 

　　三點多，真是個尷尬的時間點，吃飯太早、回家又覺得出來就只做這麼一件事真是浪費。最後倆人決議，在附近逛逛等時間差不多在去吃飯。

 

　　桃井開心地在服裝店觀賞著今年的流行款，預計幫自己的衣櫃增加些負擔。

 

　　青峰無趣地看著桃井開心的面容，心底只覺得煩躁。

 

　　他晃著晃著走出了店門外，看吹吹風可不可以好點、可不可以壓抑內心不斷鼓譟的慾望。

 

　　冷凜的北風刮過青峰略黑的皮膚，帶走了上頭的溫暖，帶來了冷意。

 

　　「想打球」這三個字不斷在心底喧囂著。

 

　　青峰搔搔頭斟酌著要怎麼跟桃井說，他想先走了。

 

　　此時，置於口袋的手機傳來了震動，青峰打開手機，屬名為哲的郵件躍出在螢幕之上。

 

　　喜悅、開心、不安、慌亂種種情緒一同湧上心頭，青峰沉著臉點開了郵件，仔細看會發現他的手微微地顫抖著。

 

　　他恐懼著。

 

　　恐懼著信件裡的內容。

 

　　人因未知而恐懼，卻因知情而畏懼。

 

　　跳出的頁面上僅有幾句簡短的話。

 

　　青峰君，四點半在老地方見。

　　哲

 

　　一如往常的簡潔，就像他不多話的習慣。

 

　　一如往常的邀約，彷彿一年半的吵架只是曇花一現。

 

　　青峰朝店內看了一下，見桃井還在快樂得挑著衣服。他眼一閉，心一橫，緊握著手機直往約好的地方奔去。

 

　　街道上有著不少的人，青峰邊跑邊說著抱歉。

 

　　他暗自想，這大概是他這一生中說「抱歉」最多的一天吧。

 

　　但他不知道對著那個最應該道歉的人，他是否能把那句「對不起」說出口。


	7. Chapter 7

他跑著，奮力地跑。

　　在快到約定的地方，青峰停下了腳步，調整自己的呼吸，緩慢地走了過去。

　　他的心中五味雜陳。

　　驚、喜、懼、怕，種種情緒在心中攪和著。

　　轉過前方的彎，就會到了籃球場，和那個人約好的地方。

　　二十公尺、十公尺、五公尺。

　　球場高架的燈光刺入青峰眼中，使他眩目。但他在白花花一片的視野中，看見了那抹淺藍色的存在。

　　一種名為「喜悅」的情緒，湧上青峰心頭。

　　還能再看到他真的太好了。

　　＊

　　呼吸、喘息，滑過皮膚滴落地的和水，籃球與地面的「碰碰──」深沉的聲音，鞋底橡膠與地板的「唧─唧──」的磨擦聲。

　　和過去是那麼地相似，卻有那麼地不同。

　　「青峰君，如何？」

　　「鬼曉得！？」

　　未曾相處的一年半時光不是假的，曾不告而別的事實也不會消失。

　　青峰看著黑子認真練習的側臉，心底的慾念咕嚕一聲滾了上來。

　　想念著他、想要著他。

　　想要見到、想要靠近、想要接觸、想要觸摸。

　　想要、想要、想要。

　　感受到青峰扎人視線的黑子，轉過身，眼睛對上了青峰的。

　　聖誕夜，兩個人，在球場，凝視著對方。

　　青峰看見黑子淺藍色的眼眸染上屬於自己的深籃。

　　兩個人不由自主地越靠越近。

　　在鼻間碰上前那刻，施工車轟隆轟隆地從旁邊的路開過，打破倆人曖昧的情緒。

　　青峰尷尬地抓抓頭，黑子則又練起了投籃。

　　碰碰的運球聲、偶爾出現的進籃聲，直至深夜才停止。

　　＊

　　「那個...哲...」青峰的話還沒說完，就先被黑子親了一下。  
　　  
　　趁著青峰紅著臉，話都說不清的時候，黑子搶先開口了，「青峰君，要是沒有你，我現在不可能還在打籃球。不要跟我道歉或言謝，只要回答我這個問題就好。」

　　黑子深吸一口氣問道。「現在的你，覺得打球快樂嗎？」

　　「當然開心。」青峰一秒也沒停頓地答道。

　　黑子哲也望著青峰大輝臉上燦爛的笑容，不禁瞇著眼看著他。

　　回來了。

　　宛若太陽一般耀眼的存在，奇跡世代、最強的得分手──青峰大輝，那個熱愛著籃球的他，回來了。

　　黑子垂下頭，心中充滿著感激。

　　「哲，你怎麼哭了！？」

　　聽著青峰慌亂的聲音，黑色塑膠外套磨臉的觸感。

　　黑子綻出開心的笑容。

　　我成功了，我帶回了青峰君。

 

　　（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 頭一次寫長篇，就獻給了黑籃，而且還是黑青XDDDDD  
> 雖然我的本命是青黑，但黑青也可以的，床單給你們攻受自己決定啦！！！
> 
> 從八月開始寫到十一月，兩個半月的時間，中間出過國，要開學，現在正值期中考。  
> 我對青峰跟黑子，兩個人的想法轉過很多次，也很多次想把這篇文棄坑，但是我堅持下來了。
> 
> 不為什麼，只為了對他們倆個的愛。  
> 想要自己寫出他們倆個的故事。
> 
> 能夠喜歡上黑子這部作品、能夠喜歡青黑這CP真是太棒了！！！！
> 
>  
> 
> 一開始寫的時候，是想寫，「因為愛，所以被壓也可以」的文。  
> 當初的我一定腦抽了，才會想寫一個滿滿都是肉的文。　QQ  
> 但是我真的不會寫肉，或者說，比起寫肉，我更愛寫之前的愛撫部分(嘿
> 
> 寫到一半，忽然覺得青峰跟黑子兩個人在帝光時期之所以會分開，不完全是青峰的問題，黑子也要付一半的責任。
> 
> 青峰因為喜愛的籃球變得無聊而痛苦著時，黑子卻逃離他了。  
> 青峰錯愕、不解，想要解釋，卻提不起勇氣去追。  
> 只能一天過過一天。
> 
>  
> 
> 黑子感覺被青峰拋棄，而暗自垂淚、傷心難過，下意識的反應就是逃跑，因為他之前沒有過朋友，不知道該怎麼做。  
> 所以就逃了。
> 
>  
> 
> 因為以上那些想法，讓我寫到一半有點想棄坑。  
> 那樣跟我一開始想得根本不一樣啊!!!!!!!!  
> 不過我還是繼續寫了，以黑子打打是去找方法的角度下去寫的。
> 
> 青峰跟原澤為什麼會搭上線呢？  
> 這要等原澤視角的時候再解釋，現在還沒把劇情安排好，所以不可以說：）
> 
> 後來就延著原著跑，再寫快完的時候，莫名其妙被原著189Q打臉。  
> 青峰打打你那什麼前男友宣言!!!!!!  
> 拜託拿出你的勇氣，去跟黑子告白!!!!!!
> 
> 寫著寫著又讓我覺得黑子有點自私（？）  
> 只喜歡著PURE峰的他，致力找回熱愛著籃球的青峰，所以他不喜歡暴君峰←  
> 不過又覺得，如果你喜歡的那個人，當初吸引你的部分不見了，你還會喜歡他嗎？  
> ↑無解  
> 我也想不太通（笑
> 
> 總而言之，最後兩個人是復合了。  
> 快去結婚（吵＃
> 
> 總覺得，我的青黑跟黑青的界線實在不清XD  
> 大概是我常常讓黑子打打欺負青峰吧XDDDD
> 
> 最後感謝，那位寫心得給我的同好，謝謝你很喜歡。  
> 沒寫心得但看過的，也謝謝你們願意看這篇。


End file.
